


[Art For] The Space Between Us

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	1. The Reflection Pool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Herenya_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herenya_writes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Space Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296070) by [Herenya_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herenya_writes/pseuds/Herenya_writes). 



“ **Lit only by a few of the floating glass lights that were also found in the ballroom, the garden was dim, and the pool was able to reflect the light of the stars above with near-perfect accuracy.”**

**-The Space Between Us,** **by** **[Herenya902](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herenya902/pseuds/Herenya902) **

[Tumblr link of this image](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/190572151200/lit-only-by-a-few-of-the-floating-glass-lights?is_related_post=1)


	2. Meditation

"Soft footsteps on the sand a few meters behind him pulled Spock from his thoughts. He placed his hands into the sand to push himself up out of his cross-legged position, but a soft voice stopped him.

“Don’t bother standing on my account, Mr. Spock,” the captain said, and even without turning Spock knew there was a smile on his lips.

[The Reflection Pool, Tumblr Post](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/190671777315/another-one-for-the-space-between-us-by?is_related_post=1)

Additional:

[Jim Scattering Petals, Tumblr Link](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/190575022785/jim-scattering-petals-a-little-quicksketch-i?is_related_post=1)


	3. Cartoony Covers, Sort Of

[Tumblr Post Of This](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/190811609020/marlins-shitty-art-blog-1)


End file.
